La culpa la tiene el alcohol
by Catart
Summary: Unos ojos azules observaban con atención el techo blanco de la habitación iluminado por los rayos del sol. Hacía mucho calor, cosa que no era normal en pleno invierno. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Aomine dormido, luego miró a su derecha y se encontró con Kagami también dormido. ¿Cómo es que habían terminado los tres desnudos en una cama?
¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Kuroko no Basket, espero lo disfruten. Hago mención de algunas parejas, sin embargo el centro de este fanfic es el AoKagaKuro. ¡Diviértanse leyendo!

DISCALIMER: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic así como la mayoría de mis fics contiene lemon, este en especial tiene bastante, sino te gusta el género te recomiendo tener cuidado.

/

Unos ojos azules observaban con atención el techo blanco de la habitación iluminado por los rayos del sol. Hacía mucho calor, cosa que no era normal en pleno invierno. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Aomine dormido, luego miró a su derecha y se encontró con Kagami también dormido. ¿Cómo es que habían terminado los tres desnudos en una cama? Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

La noche anterior Kagami había organizado una reunión en su departamento; invitó a los de Seirin, los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai y algunos amigos como Tatsuya, Satsuki y Takao.

Todo estaba tranquilo, cenaron una deliciosa cena que preparó Kagami como todo un buen anfitrión y platicaban de basketball y otras cosas, hasta que llegó Alex...

-Hello guys!- saludó alegre la rubia –¡miren lo que me encontré en el camino!- les mostró una bolsa de plástico con tres botellas dentro, -tenemos sake, vodka y shōchū. Díganme que quieren y yo les sirvo- dijo animada mientras colocaba las botellas en la mesa del centro. Algunos se miraron dudosos, después de todo aún eran menores de edad. -¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo?- dijo molesta.

-Alex, recuerda que somos menores de edad, además no están acostumbrados al alcohol- dijo Kagami serio

-Habla por ti Bakagami- dijo Aomine –yo quiero sake- de inmediato la rubia contenta le sirvió sake al moreno.

-Que sean dos por favor- dijo Akashi muy serio.

-De eso hablo chicos, deberían ser como ellos dos que saben divertirse, si quieren vodka tengo jugo de arándano para combinarlo, ¡sabe delicioso!- le guiñó el ojo a Riko y Satsuki que se miraron y asintieron.

-Yo quiero uno de esos Alex-san- dijo Riko, -¡también yo!- le secundó la pelirosa.

-Enseguida salen- dijo divertida la rubia.

-¿De qué sabor es el shōchū Alex-san?- preguntó Kuroko

-Durazno- contestó la rubia, -está muy rico ¿quieres?- el ojiazul asintió y en segundos tenía un vaso con shochu frente a él. Lo probó y su cara se sonrojó un poco –Es dulce...-, -¿no te gusta lo dulce?- preguntó la rubia. -¡Bromeas! Tetsu ama todo lo dulce, en especial la vainilla- respondió Aomine que se servía más sake para no esperar a que Alex terminara de servirle a todos.

-Ten cuidado con eso Kuroko, puede ser dulce y saber suave, pero es engañoso, cuando menos pienses se te habrá subido- dijo Kagami que comenzó a servirse una copa de shōchū.

Todos continuaban platicando aunque ya con una copa en la mano. El ambiente se sentía más relajado, parecía ser que el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto.

-¡Kurokocchi te quiero mucho!- dijo Kise abrazando a Kuroko quien se notaba quería golpear al rubio.

-Aléjate de él Kise- dijo Aomine molesto.

-No quiero- contestó el rubio haciendo pucheros y abrazando con más fuerza al ojiazul.

-¡Te dije que lo dejes, lo vas a asfixiar!- decía molesto el moreno mientras jalaba al rubio quien jalaba a Kuroko.

-¡Hey! ¡están lastimando a Kuroko!- dijo Kagami mientras trataba de zafar a Kuroko del agarre del rubio.

-...-

-¿Qué ocurre Hyuga?- preguntó Riko acercándose al capitán quien observaba con atención al cuarteto de idiotas.

-Creo...- se interrumpió pensando si decirle a la entrenadora o no. -¿Crees?- dijo la chica invitando al mayor a continuar. –Creo... Que ahí hay demasiada tensión sexual- dijo señalando a los cuatro chicos que aún pelean.

-Sí, también pienso eso- dijo seria la castaña, -aunque creo que Kise solo es cariñoso, más bien la tensión la siento entre Kuroko, Aomine y Kagami. Ya sabes... Eso de la ex-luz y la luz actual... Es algo complicado para ellos- dijo viendo a los mencionados.

-Supongo... Aunque no quiero saber cómo acabará todo este asunto- dijo el capitán desviando la mirada de sus amigos. En eso escucha a su amiga suspirar, -¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver a la entrenadora con la cabeza agachada.

-Me siento un poco mareada- dijo en voz baja. Hyuga observó el vaso que tenía la chica en la mano, estaba vacío. -¿Cuántos cocteles llevas?-, -No lo sé... Perdí la cuenta hace un rato- en eso la chica levantó el rostro y el capitán se percató de su sonrojo y los ojos algo entre cerrados, la entrenadora ya estaba ebria. El capitán dejó salir un suspiro, se levantó y ayudó a la entrenadora a hacer lo mismo pasando uno de los brazos de la chica sobre su cuello para poder sostenerla mejor.

-Lo siento chicos pero la entrenadora y yo debemos irnos- dijo serio, los demás al ver a la chica comprendieron la situación.

-Espere senpai, les pediré un taxi- dijo Kagami soltando a Kuroko. –Esta bien no te preocupes ya ordené uno hace unos minutos, no tarda en llegar- dijo el capitán mostrando su smartphone. Finalmente Hyuga y Riko se despidieron y se retiraron de la fiesta.

-¿Creen que la entrenadora esté bien?- preguntó Koganei, miró a Mitobe quien observó a su compañero sin decir palabra alguna. –Tienes razón Mitobe-kun, después de todo está con el capitán- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-No entiendo cómo diablos sabe lo que quiere decir Mitobe-kun- dijo Takao confundido. –Así es su relación, no necesitan palabras para entenderse- respondió Midorima. Takao dio un trago a su cóctel de vodka y sonrió. -¡Vaya! Quisiera que nuestra relación fuera así Shin-chan- dijo el de ojos grises pegándose a su compañero, cosa que tomó desprevenido a Midorima causándole un notable sonrojo. -¿Pero qué cosas dices Takao?, nuestra relación es más que satisfactoria, se nota en nuestros pases- dijo el peli verde mientras se acomodaba sus lentes para ocultar su sonrojo.

-...Si- dijo Takao un poco triste. Es cierto que el alcohol aflora emociones guardadas, y justo eso le pasaba al point guard de Shuutoku, al recordar como Akashi realizaba el pase imposible con Midorima en el partido contra Nash.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Midorima al percatarse del cambio de ánimo de su amigo.

-Nada... Voy a baño- dijo Takao levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño con la cabeza baja. Midorima conocía bien a su compañero y sabía que algo le ocurría, pero no estaba seguro de si seguirlo o esperarlo en la sala con los demás, después de todo no quería hacer una escena en una casa ajena, sin embargo algo le decía que él era culpable del estado de su amigo, por lo que se levantó sin llamar la atención y fue al baño.

-Takao abre- dijo Midorima tocando a la puerta del baño, sin embargo no hubo respuesta del otro lado. –Takao...- su tono reflejaba molestia. Unos segundo después la puerta se abrió dándole paso al peli verde de entrar, donde encontró al otro joven recargado contra una pared, mirándolo con molestia y los ojos rojos, resultado del alcohol y un llanto disimulado. -¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el As de Shuutoku, a lo que el otro no contestó, solo lo veía con enojo. –Si no me dices lo que te ocurre no sabré qué hacer para arreglarlo- dijo Midorima ya enojado.

Takao se rió con amargura. -¿Arreglarlo? No creo que puedas arreglar nada Shin-chan-, el aludido no dijo nada, no entendía la razón de actuar de su compañero. -¿quieres saber lo que me molesta? ¿La razón del por qué estoy así? Bueno, la razón eres tú y Akashi- dijo enojado y con nuevas lágrimas amenazando salir. La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Midorima. El pase imposible, eso era lo que tenía así a su compañero. Lo había lastimado al realizar ese pase con Akashi, pero había sido necesario, necesitaban ganar el partido contra Nash y debían hacer de todo para lograrlo, y eso incluía el pase especial de Midorima y Takao.

-Takao yo...-, -¡¿tú qué Shin-chan?!, ¿lo sientes?, ¿me vas a decir que era necesario para ganar el partido?- dijo Takao llorando. –¡Ya lo sé Shin-chan! Sé que era necesario para ganar, ¡pero eso no significa que no duela!- las lágrimas aumentaron. Midorima sentía una presión en su pecho al ver a su compañero en ese estado, ya no le importaba si los demás escuchaban su discusión, lo importante ahora era tranquilizar a su amigo, a esa persona tan especial para él.

Midorima se acercó y para sorpresa de Takao, el As de Shuutoku lo rodeó en un cálido abrazo. –Lo siento... Sé que te dolió, y aunque fuera por ganar el partido no debí hacer ese pase con Akashi. Supongo que no pensé en las consecuencias que traerían mis actos. Es por eso que lo siento Takao.- los sollozos del point guard se calmaron un poco, pero su cara seguía escondida contra el pecho del más alto. –por favor perdóname Takao- el tono suplicante en la voz de Midorima hizo que Takao levantara el rostro y se encontrara con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-Está bien- susurró el moreno, a lo que el otro joven sonrió, fue de esas pocas sonrisas que sólo Takao era capaz de ver. –Pero deberás recompensarme- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, cosa que causó un sonrojo en Midorima al saber a lo que se refería su compañero. Sin embargo sabía que era justo, por lo que se agachó un poco y besó con ternura a Takao quien rodeó el cuello del mayor para atraerlo más. El beso que empezó tierno fue subiendo de nivel, hasta convertirse en uno hambriento, después de todo llevaban varios días sin contacto alguno debido a la molestia que sentía Takao con Midorima.

Sus lenguas danzaban y buscaban entrar más en la boca del otro, una de las manos de Midorima sostenía a Takao por la espalda, mientras que su otra mano se abría paso entre los pants de su compañero, acariciando la erección de éste provocando que algunos gemidos escaparan de la unión de sus bocas.

-¡Agh Shin-chan! Hay gente afuera... Pueden oírnos- dijo Takao entre gemidos.

-Entonces procura no hacer mucho ruido- susurró Midorima en el oído del otro joven, causando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Midorima bajó los pantalones de su compañero para poderlo masturbar mejor, sentía como su erección crecía en sus pantalones, pero quería que Takao disfrutara un poco más.

-Shin-chan por favor- imploró Takao.

-¿Por favor qué?- dijo juguetón Midorima mientras aceleraba las caricias contra el miembro de Takao

-Entra... Te quiero dentro- dijo Takao entre jadeos, mientras un hilo de saliva resbalaba por su barbilla. Midorima lo lamió limpiando la saliva y después lo volteó, recargándolo contra una de las frías paredes del baño. Mojó tres dedos y los condujo a la entrada de Takao, introdujo uno por uno haciendo movimientos circulares para dilatarlo, una vez listo sacó su miembro del pantalón y lo penetró con fuerza, causando que un gemido de placer total saliera de los labios de su amante.

-Shh, recuerda que hay gente afuera- dijo Midorima al oído de Takao. Las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes; a Takao siempre le había gustado así. Ambos estaban extasiados con las sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos. Takao se mordía el labio inferior para callar los gemidos, mientras que Midorima apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro y cerraba sus ojos, su clímax estaba cerca pero no quería terminar sin que Takao estuviera satisfecho, por lo que al tiempo que lo penetraba comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo y con la otra mano jugaba con uno de los pezones del moreno.

-¡Ah Shin chan!- dijo Takao gimiendo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y terminaba en la mano de su amante, quien el sentir el líquido en su mano penetró un par de veces más a Takao y terminó dentro de éste. Así se quedaron por un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento, después Midorima salió de su amante y arregló su ropa.

-Te veo afuera- Midorima salió del baño.

Unos minutos después salió Takao y se encontró con el departamento de Kagami prácticamente solo. Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko y Midorima, quien parecía molesto y estaba muy sonrojado.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Takao sentándose a un lado de Midorima.

-Se fueron hace un rato- dijo Kuroko con su cara un poco sonrojada.

-Decidieron irse cuando oyeron gemidos en el baño- dijo Aomine con una sonrisa pícara. Takao al oír eso comprendió la molestia y sonrojo en Midorima, sonrojándose también él.

-¡Nos escucharon!- dijo Takao tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No es que quisiéramos hacerlo, pero Takao-kun es algo ruidoso- contestó Kuroko aún sonrojado.

-¡Hey! Más les vale no haber ensuciado mi baño- dijo Kagami algo molesto.

-Descuida Kagami, me encargué de ver que todo estuviera limpio- dijo Midorima acomodándose los lentes. –Bien... Ya nos vamos- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. –Nos vemos después- abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar dejando a Takao atrás.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo Takao levantándose rápido y corriendo detrás de Midorima -¡Shin-chan no me dejes atrás!- se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Mmm nunca creí que Midorima fuera exhibicionista- dijo Kagami viendo a los otros dos.

-Bueno, hasta los amarrados como él tienen sus momentos- dijo Aomine burlándose. -¡Oy Tetsu! ¿Acaso ya te emborrachaste?- preguntó al ver que el sonrojo de su amigo no bajaba.

-No realmente- dijo mientras apretaba un poco las piernas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Aomine.

-¿Eh? Te excitaste al escuchar a Takao ¿cierto?- dijo el moreno acercándose a Kuroko.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Kagami acercándose al otro lado de Kuroko, haciendo que éste quedara sentado en medio de los dos Ases.

-Es algo fisiológicamente natural- dijo el ojiceleste a la defensiva y abrazándose a si mismo como si quisiera protegerse de sus dos amigos. Las dos luces cruzaron miradas y aunque casi nunca concordaban en nada era obvio que esta ocasión era la excepción. Ambos amaban a Kuroko y lo deseaban desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Tetsu- susurró Aomine cerca del oído izquierdo de Kuroko –¿sabes? hueles muy bien- dijo rozando su nariz contra el cuello de Kuroko causando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la sombra que erizó su piel.

-Aomine-kun ¿qué haces?- el sonrojo en Kuroko aumentó.

-Nada, solo apreciando tu aroma, me pregunto si sabes tan bien como hueles- y tras decir eso el moreno giró el rostro de Kuroko y lo besó. La sombra se sorprendió ante la acción de su amigo, pero no tardó en responder el gesto. No sabía si era el efecto del alcohol, escuchar los gemidos de Takao o estar en medio de las dos personas más importantes para él, pero su excitación aumentaba así como la presión en su entrepierna. Aomine lamió los labios de Kuroko y éste los abrió como reflejo permitiendo que la lengua del moreno explorara el interior de su boca.

-Si, sabes tan bien como hueles- dijo el moreno separándose de Kuroko, dejando un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas. Kuroko se sonrojó ante ese comentario, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada al sentir una mano que giraba su rostro al lado contrario para encontrarse con los labios de Kagami. Ahora era el tigre quien devoraba su boca mientras el moreno lamía su blanco cuello.

Kuroko dejó salir un gemido contra la boca de Kagami, al sentir una leve mordida de Aomine en su cuello. Kagami sonrió y se separó para ahora despojar al ojiazul de su playera, dejando su blanco y delgado torso al aire. El tigre comenzó a besar de nuevo a Kuroko, mientras Aomine se entretenía besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de Kuroko.

El menor volvió a gemir, aunque con más fuerza al sentir la lengua de Aomine jugar con uno de sus pezones. Kagami comenzó a lamer su cuello y con una mano jugaba con el pezón libre de Kuroko, quien no cabía de placer ante las caricias. Estaba más sonrojado y gemía sin parar; aunque sus gemidos fueran muy suaves eran música para los oídos de sus amigos.

Kagami fue dando besos por el pecho de Kuroko hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales lamía y mordía con suavidad, mientras Aomine le quitaba el pantalón y bóxers al menor, una vez libre el moreno se agachó y lamió el miembro erecto de Kuroko, quien dejó salir un gemido, casi grito al sentir la lengua del moreno recorrer su erección. Con tanto placer no tardó en llegar al clímax, terminando en la boca de Aomine, quien tragó y lamió el semen de su boca y del miembro de Kuroko.

-A-Aomine-kun, no hagas eso- dijo avergonzado el menor.

-¿Por qué no Tetsu? Sabes muy bien- dijo el moreno lamiéndose los labios, provocando un mayor sonrojo en Kuroko. -¿quieres probar Taiga?- el moreno y el pelirrojo cruzaron miradas, éste último asintió y con una sonrisa pícara cambió lugares con Aomine, quien se acomodó en el sillón y jaló a Kuroko que quedó sentado entre sus piernas. Kagami se arrodilló y abrió las piernas de Kuroko, y sin darle tiempo al menor comenzó a lamer su pene. Kuroko gemía y se retorcía al sentir la lengua del tigre jugar con su miembro.

-Agh Tetsu- gimió Aomine al oído de Kuroko. Y es que el menor se frotaba contra el miembro del moreno mientras disfrutaba del oral de Kagami. Aomine se estaba excitando cada vez más, por lo que metió tres dedos a la boca de Kuroko quien no dudó en lamerlos y jugar con ellos con su lengua. Aunque Kuroko parecía inocente sabía muy bien cómo excitar a sus amigos.

-No eres lo que aparentas ¿cierto Tetsu?- dijo el moreno con un tono sexy. –Sabes muy bien qué hacer para excitarnos, dime, ¿querías hacer esto antes? , ¿habías fantaseado con algo como esto?- el menor miró al moreno directo a los ojos y sin dejar de lamer los dedos asintió, sorprendiendo a sus amigos ante su declaración.

-Pervertido- susurró Aomine al oído de Kuroko, el cual lamió y mordió el lóbulo con suavidad mientras sacaba sus dedos de la boca del ojiazul. –Oy Taiga, cambiemos de posición- dijo el moreno, a lo que Kagami dejó el nuevamente erecto miembro de Kuroko y se arrodilló sobre el sillón. Aomine lo imitó y tomó a Kuroko de la cadera, haciendo que quedara en cuatro, con su cara dando directo al miembro de Kagami quien sujetó al menor del cabello, lo besó con pasión y después acercó su miembro a la boca de Kuroko. Éste de inmediato comenzó a lamerlo, primero la punta y después toda su longitud. El ojiceleste no usaba sus manos, solo su lengua dándole una vista más sexy al tigre, quien no despegaba la mirada de Kuroko.

-Agh Kuroko- gimió el tigre cuando el menor lamió con fuerza la punta de su pene.

-¿Te gusta Kagami-kun?- preguntó Kuroko con sus labios pegados al miembro del tigre.

-Si, sigues así- y con su mano sobre la cabeza de Kuroko lo empujó con suavidad para que siguiera con sus caricias.

Aomine quien no se perdía el espectáculo sujetó la cadera del menor con una mano, y con la otra, la de los dedos húmedos, comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Kuroko, quien gemía contra el miembro del tigre ante la estimulación. El moreno metió primero un dedo. Sintió la tensión de Kuroko, por lo que con su mano libre acariciaba el blanco trasero del menor al mismo tiempo que besaba su espalda. Tras unos segundos introdujo un segundo dedo. Kuroko aún estaba tenso, pero se distraía con las caricias del moreno y el pene de Kagami en su boca. Aomine dilató más al menor hasta poder meter un tercer dedo. Kuroko gimió con más fuerza por el dolor.

-Shhh, tranquilo, pronto pasará- dijo el moreno besando esa espalda blanca como la porcelana. Movía sus dedos con suavidad para no lastimar al menor, pero al tocar cierto punto Kuroko gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando el miembro de Kagami y dejando escurrir un hilo de saliva por su boca.

-¿Ahí?- preguntó Aomine con un tono sexy.

-Si- dijo Kuroko con voz ronca por la excitación.

Aomine acarició ese punto varias veces llevando a Kuroko al éxtasis. Kagami hizo que el menor continuara con el oral aunque no dejara de gemir contra su miembro, excitando cada vez más al tigre por las vibraciones. Kuroko movía su cadera contra la mano del moreno, quería más, no, ¡necesitaba más! Por lo que no resistió y dijo como súplica

-Aomine-kun, por favor...-

-¿Por favor qué Tetsu?- molestó el moreno sin dejar de mover su mano.

-Por favor entra- dijo Kuroko más sonrojado que nunca. Aomine no esperó más y con su líquido pre-seminal y algo de saliva cubrió su miembro, sujetó a Kuroko de la cadera y entró poco a poco. La presión que ejercía la entrada de Kuroko sobre el miembro de Aomine era un poco dolorosa.

-Agh Tetsu relaja un poco tu cadera- dijo Aomine con la voz ronca, la presión lo estaba llevando al clímax y quería durar más tiempo. Finalmente logró entrar por completo y esperó unos segundos a que el menor se acostumbrara a la invasión. -¿Estás bien Tetsu?- preguntó el moreno a la vez que acariciaba el trasero de Kuroko.

Kuroko sacó un momento de su boca el miembro de Kagami y pidió al moreno continuara. Aomine comenzó a entrar y salir despacio de Kuroko, por muy ansioso que estuviera de embestir al menor no quería lastimarlo. El paso lento lo estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba más, pero debía controlarse.

Poco a poco la velocidad fue aumentando, de pronto el moreno tocó de nuevo aquel punto dentro de Kuroko que hizo que este gimiera con más fuerza. Aomine alentado por los ruidos del menor aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas, pero todas siendo certeras en tocar la próstata de Kuroko, quien no podía parar de gemir. Kagami sujetaba a Kuroko del cabello para evitar que se alejara de su miembro, ya que ver la cara de placer del menor mientras le hacía el oral lo estaba enloqueciendo. Un par de embestidas más bastó para que Kuroko terminara sobre el sillón y salpicar su cuerpo. Aomine gimió con su voz ronca por la presión que Kuroko ejercía sobre su miembro debido al orgasmo llevándolo también al clímax y terminando dentro del menor. Kagami por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes al sentir la lengua hambrienta de Kuroko jugar con su miembro duro, el cual se derramó en la boca del ojiceleste quien no dudó en tragarse el semen del tigre y lamer sus labios para limpiar cualquier residuo.

Los tres respiraban agitados, pero aún no estaban completamente satisfechos, necesitaban más de la sombra así como él de ellos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cama?- preguntó el tigre. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de Kagami, quien tenía una cama King size; suficiente espacio para los tres.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama con su espalda contra la cabecera –ven Kuroko- dijo estirando los brazos hacia el menor, quien gateó hasta quedar enfrente del tigre. Éste lo giró haciendo que recargara su espalda contra su pecho. Aomine también se acercó, pero se mantuvo un poco lejos de momento.

Kagami comenzó a lamer el cuello blanco y delicado de Kuroko, quien inclinó la cabeza para darle más espacio. Una de las manos de Kagami jugaba con los pezones de Kuroko, mientras que la otra masajeaba el miembro del menor. Kuroko gemía de placer, sus manos jugaban con el cabello del tigre y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Aomine quien sonreía ante la escena. Su ex-sombra le estaba dando un espectáculo y eso comenzaba a excitarlo de nuevo.

Las caricias del tigre excitaron de nuevo a Kuroko, quien gemía y abría más sus piernas, sin quitar su mirada celeste de los ojos azules del moreno. En eso Kagami agarró de la cadera a Kuroko, lo levantó y al bajarlo entró en él provocando un gemido, casi grito de parte de la sombra. El tigre había entrado por completo y su pene chocaba contra la próstata de Kuroko.

Kagami comenzó a marcarle el paso a Kuroko, quien subía y bajaba despacio, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. En eso Aomine se acercó a los otros dos, se levantó y Kuroko se dio cuenta que el miembro de Aomine, ya erecto, quedaba a la altura de su boca, por lo que lo tomó con una mano y lo introdujo en su boca.

Kagami seguía ayudando a Kuroko mientras éste le hacía el oral a Aomine quien sostenía a la sombra del cabello con una mano y con su otro brazo se recargaba contra la pared. Los tres estaban llegando al límite, sus cuerpos sudaban y sus respiraciones cada vez se agitaban más y más. Unos segundos después terminaron y se dejaron caer en la cama exhaustos.

-Eso... Ha estado muy bien- dijo Aomine cansado.

-Si- dijo Kuroko en un susurro y Kagami asintió. Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos se metieron bajo las cobijas y se quedaron viendo al techo.

Por extraño que pareciera, el silencio no era incómodo, a pesar de lo sucedido se sentían bien estando los tres juntos.

-¿Saben? Creo que deberíamos repetirlo en otra ocasión- dijo el moreno al aire.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó el tigre. Sin embargo no recibieron respuesta de Kuroko, quien estaba acostado en medio de los jóvenes, por lo que lo miraron preocupados de su reacción. ¿Acaso se sentiría culpable de lo sucedido?.

-¿Estás bien Kuroko?- preguntó nervioso Kagami. Pero no recibió respuesta, Kuroko seguía viendo fijamente el techo.

-Oy Tetsu, ¿qué te pasa?- Aomine se sentía nervioso, no quería que se arruinara la calma después de lo bien que lo pasaron hacía unos momentos.

-Estoy bien... Solo pensaba ¿qué haremos después de esto?- dijo al aire. Kagami y Aomine cruzaron miradas. –Quiero decir, ¿seguiremos igual que siempre?, ¿somos algo más que amigos o qué?-

-No creo que todo siga igual después de esto Kuroko- dijo Kagami.

-Si, después de todo los amigos normalmente no tienen sexo entre ellos- dijo Aomine apoyando al tigre. Kuroko al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, pues quería seguir con la amistad de sus dos luces. Aomine que llevaba más tiempo de conocerlo conocía perfectamente la mirada que tenía Kuroko en ese momento. –Es por eso que creo que hemos pasado la línea de simple amistad- dijo acomodando un brazo detrás de su cabeza, tras escuchar eso Kuroko lo miró curioso, ¿qué quería decir su amigo?

-Es cierto, creo que lo de simples amigos ha quedado atrás, tal vez las cosas no sigan igual que siempre, pero estoy seguro que serán mejor- dijo Kagami sonriéndole a su sombra.

-¡Claro! Después de todo tenemos a Tetsu con nosotros- dijo Aomine girando hacia Kuroko. –Tranquilo Tetsu, siempre contarás con nosotros y siempre estaremos ahí para ti- dijo despeinando al ojiceleste, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras.

Tal vez su amistad cambiaría debido a lo sucedido, pero era seguro que el cambio sería para cosas más interesantes y divertidas.

Sin darse cuenta los tres jóvenes se quedaron dormidos. Aomine y Kagami abrazaban a Kuroko como dos felinos que no sueltan a su presa.

Y así fue como terminaron en esa situación. Kuroko al recordarlo todo no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba en medio de las dos personas más importantes para él y que ahora mantendrían una relación más íntima.

Fin

/

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto me quedó demasiado porno! Me siento feliz de haber hecho un AoKagaKuro, pero nunca imaginé que lo haría tan explícito jajaja.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios que seguro me ayudarán a mejorar. En verdad espero les haya gustado.

Pronto subiré más fics por lo que estén atentos :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
